Bring Me To Life
by Gearfrieds-gurl
Summary: AU Supernatural, RyouxBakura, Many warnings on the intro inside, Sometimes you awaken something you know nothing about.
1. Intro

Bring Me To Life; Introduction  
  
Because of the likes of a few people, I've decided to go ahead and write this fic.  
  
Ok. I know this a WAY out there fic, but please bear with me on it...  
  
This fic is probably going to be a very long fic (around 20+ chapters) and I will be trying to update with a new chapter every other day if not every day if I can.  
  
My reasons for writing this type of story:  
  
1) I have yet to read a seme Ryou story where Ryou is at least mostly sane.  
  
2) I L-O-V-E Ryou/Bakura pairings.  
  
3) Vampires and Angels are sexy/gorgeous, and I think it would be possible for a star-crossed lovers scenario between the two.  
  
This story will probably be very graphic and include some rape (Bad Bakura!), drug use (Bad Marik!), cursing (Bad Everyone!), gore and bloodshed (Bad Vampires!), and MalexMale situations (... That's not a bad thing at all.) If any of these things put you off, I suggest you go run to your mommy because you obviously haven't been in the real world. Do not flame me for these types of things as you have been warned. If you're going to flame me, please make it worth my time and effort. I love compliments. Compliments love me. The more compliments I get, the more likely it is I'll update faster.  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I do not own the lyrics. Do not sue. All I own is my limited wardrobe, my twisted mind and my lizard. I'll die before giving those away.  
  
The vampires I'll be using are based on my own beliefs in what a vampire would be like. Ditto with the angels and wolf man.  
  
And without anymore aidou, on with the story. 


	2. Awakening

Bring Me To Life  
  
Chapter One: Awakening  
  
~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@  
  
~(@ Ryou's POV @)~  
  
How can you see into my eyes  
  
Like open doors.  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb.  
  
Without a soul  
  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
/...Ryou.../  
  
I laid silently, my body stiff from a lack of use, my chest not even moving as I woke. My eyes slipped open slowly, revealing themselves to be a milky white color as if fogged over. My body expanded somewhat as I drew in an unnecessary breath.  
  
'Who called me...?'  
  
I moved a hand to swipe across my brow but stopped midway to look at it. I could see every empty vein, every bone under my skin. The color was a sickly yellow as if stained and was coated in a thick layer of grease and dust from its minimal decay. I sighed and shook it, watching keenly as each bit of dust left my hand to gather on my chest.  
  
'Sometimes waking up is the worst part.'  
  
/...Ryou.../  
  
I lifted my head and turned it to look back and forth around me. I slowly sat up, my bones and dried tendons creaking and snapping as I did so, the clothes I had worn rotting off and falling to lay beside where I had laid. I shook my head and slowly stood, the feeling of moving after hundreds of years intoxicating. The pain was exquisite.  
  
'I wonder how long I slept...'  
  
I walked over to a corner of the room and stopped. This wasn't where I'd gone to rest. This wasn't right at all. I'd started my sleep in the pyramid of my pharaoh as a servant. This place wasn't the pyramid. This place was too different. Too spacious. It held too many things.  
  
This place was too new.  
  
I wince as I suddenly see a light hit my eyes and I look away expecting pain. I mean it would just be my luck to wake up in the daylight.  
  
But there is no pain, just yelling. But I can't hear the yelling over the thrumming heartbeat. And that heartbeat is saying something to me. It's saying it's alive, and it's working, and it's healthy.  
  
I want that health.  
  
I slink into the light revealing my sickly form. The man holding that light sees me finally and shrieks something about a mummy come to life.  
  
I don't even pay attention.  
  
As the man begins to run I move like a shadow out of the light and along the wall, staying hidden until I'm close. Once I'm close I immediately reach out and grab the man's collar. He jerks forward, trying to free himself as he starts to shriek. I immediately place a hand over his mouth and turn him to face me.  
  
"Shh. Dignity, please."  
  
My voice sounds like gravel raking across gravel. It's really disgusting.  
  
I let a finger slip over the smooth flesh of the man's cheek and he's just looking at me panting and whimpering like a puppy. My finger slips down to his collar and my long nails slit the cloth he's wearing and I watch as the tip grazes his throat. He looks at me, his green eyes full of fear before he squeezes them shut, whimpering, knowing what's to come.  
  
Damn it's hard to hide fangs when you're all dried up like I am right now.  
  
Well no matter, that's about to change.  
  
I lean in and whisper quietly. "Don't move, don't struggle. It'll be quick and painless unless you do. And if you do..." I slip my hand down and cup his crotch, taking a handful and squeezing hard.  
  
He gets the idea.  
  
I slip my mouth open as much as possible, my lower canines scratch across his adams apple and he whimpers one final time as my upper canines immediately slip over his pulsing throat and then puncture it. This elicits something between a moan and a squeak from my prey. I immediately withdraw my fangs and seal my lips around the puncture wounds as gush after gush of the hot metallic liquid fills my mouth. My tongue soothes the wounds and I feel a slight thump in my chest cavity before the overwhelming emotions and heat that comes from the blood.  
  
The blood is sacred to us vampires. It always has been. It's because the blood holds so much. When we drink blood, we get to experience everything and know everything that the person has experienced and known. The feeling of all of this rushing into and through us is intoxicating in and of itself.  
  
I carefully set the man's body down just before his heart stops and I wipe the back of my hand across my mouth. I look over my now glowing skin. I know I don't look human yet, but that helped. One, two more and I'll look human again.  
  
I hear a shout from down the hall and I move deeper into the shadows, hiding behind a column. The sound of another heart beating wildly as footsteps slam hard on the ground is headed this way. I watch and listen as the owner of both comes around the corner and gasps as he steps forward.  
  
Mortals can be stupid sometimes.  
  
The new male is looking over his partner and mumbling before pulling away quickly. I move forward then and grab him from behind. I'll have to be quick about this one. If one came just that quickly, surely others will as well.  
  
I don't take my time as I rip his shirt collar and sink my fangs in and remove them, lapping at the liquid before sealing my lips over the wound.  
  
I don't like to waste.  
  
This blood is fairly gross in my mouth, but I'm starving and need to pass off as a human. This man was worse in life than I am in death, with the exception of killing.  
  
I hate lechers.  
  
I set his drained body aside and move back into the shadows, awaiting the next one. My skin is fuller and has more of my original pale color in patches across it. I can feel my hair brushing my shoulders and back gently, a natural silver tint. I shake my head and watch it fall into my eyes and stay there before brushing it back. God it's wonderful.  
  
It's about an hour or two before a third man comes. I take the time to look over him and realize that they are all were wearing identical clothing. I look closer and realize they must be guards. Whatever.  
  
I move and repeat what I had done to the second to the third and move back, wiping my mouth off and picking at their clothes. I pull the first one's clothes on and sigh. I hate doing this, but I can't walk out of here naked.  
  
/...Ryou.../  
  
I snap my head up and look around for the owner of the voice and growl. I hate this game. When I find out who the hell it is that keeps calling me...  
  
~(@  
  
~(@ Bakura's POV @)~  
  
My eyes snap open and I sit up, panting and sweating.  
  
"What a nightmare..."  
  
I look around to be sure and don't see anything out of place. No lurking evil, no glowy eyes, nothing that didn't belong.  
  
I sigh and plop back onto my bed and stare up at my Gackt poster.  
  
"Why the hell am I having this dream again? I've had it for a week straight now."  
  
Gackt doesn't answer me.  
  
It's the same dream every time. I'm walking through a rose garden and looking over the flowers when suddenly I see him.  
  
He's my dream lover, I just know it, but there's something wrong with him. I step over to him and place a hand on his shoulder and he looks at me and smiles, his gorgeous green eyes finding my scarlet and he licks his lips before leaning in to kiss me. I manage to say his name, Ryou, real soft like a couple of times before I feel a slight piercing sensation in my neck and my world goes pitch black before I wake up.  
  
I'm starting to hate this dream. 


	3. Intrinsic Intrigue

Bring Me To Life  
  
Chapter Two: Intrinsic Intrigue  
  
~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Ryou walked out of the museum doors and looked around.   
  
If he wasn't already dead, he would have died then.  
  
Large metallic chariots rushed by without the aid of animals, lights blinked and glowed without fire or the sun, and people shouting in a strange language. It was a good thing for Ryou that he knew a dialect of this language. Albeit a very old dialect, but still. He listened for a while and was able to pick up enough to entice a young blonde haired woman that was dressed in the shortest clothes he had ever seen to follow him into an alley. He wondered if maybe she was a slave, but he doubted it.  
  
He slid into the alleyway and listened to her speak for a moment before he stepped up close and held her head still as he kissed her deeply. He began to sesually slip his tongue down and across the girl's lips and chin and down to her throat. He then let his lips slip over to reveal his fangs and puncture her skin and sucked hard, draining her quick.  
  
When he finished he let her go, pushing her body into a dumpster as his eyes flash and he licks his lips. Thanks to the young woman everything crashed in on him. The world around him swirled and he looked up. Everything made sense. He understood the language, the lights, the cars...  
  
He hated it all.  
  
He shrugged and looked over her body and picked her pockets, taking out a large wad of cash and stashing it into his pocket.   
  
He walked along the streets, looking completely human and full of more life than could ever be imagined. You would have never been able to tell that he wasn't human.  
  
He stopped in front of a shop front and looked over the outfits displayed in the window. He then walked in and bought them all with the money he had pilfered off the girl and walked out, wearing a black turtleneck shirt with no sleeves, tight red leather pants, and a long crimson leather trench coat. The trench flared at his hips as he walked away from the store, the chain from his wallet slapping his leg and jingling.  
  
"So this is Domino..."  
  
~(@  
  
Bakura had given up on sleep and had called his best friend Marik to come over. He slid his hand over his silk pajama bottoms, his chest bare. He sighed one more time before he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Yo, I'm coming." He called as he stood and went to the large oak door, pulling it open. On the other side of the door stood a huddled corn silk haired teen the same age as Bakura. He stomped in, slipping his boots off and smiling widely at Bakura.  
  
"Been a long time since you needed me for something more than an ear 'Kura." Marik said as he grinned at Bakura.  
  
"Just shut up and go to the living room."  
  
"Whatever, your hundred." Marik said as he walked into the living room, glancing over everything. The scarlet couch was perfect, the glass coffee table anything but smudged, and the plush carpet sank around and under his toes.  
  
Bakura walked up behind Marik and clutched him around the waist. "Where's the stuff 'Rik?"  
  
Marik fished in his pocket and produced a small baggie with a razor blade and two small straws. The other pocket was emptied, revealing a bag of white powder and a mirror.  
  
Bakura took the mirror and cleared off the coffee table and set the mirror down carefully. He then reached into a drawer and pulled a hundred out and handed it to Marik.  
  
Marik nodded and pocketed the money and poured the powder on the mirror before cutting it and handing Bakura a straw.  
  
Bakura nodded and leaned forward, quickly sniffing one line and blinking quickly as he breathed out of his mouth and leaned back onto his hands and watched Marik do the same.  
  
"Best lines I got 'Kura. Better gimme something good."  
  
Bakura laughed and stood slowly, the buzz beginning as he stumbled to the kitchen and got them some snacks. His blood was boiling and he felt as if his skin was singing. He smirked as he pulled out some cold pizza and put it in the microwave. When it finished he brought the pizza to Marik who inhaled it. He noticed another line was gone and kneeled, having his second and last line.  
  
His vision blurred and he moaned, seeing nothing but swirls of color as he laid back on the ground, talking absolute nonsense with Marik. They fell asleep like that on the living room floor, not really caring.  
  
~(@  
  
Ryou woke up and yawned, stretching his body out. He had taken shelter in a crypt for the day but now the sun was fading and he was awake.  
  
/...Ryou.../  
  
'What the hell... again?'  
  
~(@  
  
Bakura was walking through the rose gardens, touching the velvet soft petals of some of the roses, but he wasn't feeling them. All he could think about was his recurring dream.  
  
"Ryou..." he whispered gently to the wind.  
  
~(@  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
"Now that isn't my imagination." Ryou's eyes flashed and he opened the door to the crypt silently. He moved out and saw a young man standing, staring into a crimson rose. This young man was just slightly taller than him but for all other purposes exactly like him.  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. How did he know this male? He couldn't. He'd never seen him before.  
  
Bakura looked up at him suddenly and gasped. Deep emerald met fiery scarlet and the two looked at each for the first time.  
  
Then Bakura smirked.  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow and returned the smirk before walking away, leaving Bakura holding a rose and watching as Ryou's trench swayed easily around him, flaring in the breeze.  
  
~(@  
  
Ryou walked into the club, letting the overpowering stench of alcohol and sweat hit him, the sounds of hundreds of hearts thrummed around him and he found what he was looking for.  
  
The boy was so unsuspecting, his hair waving wildly around him. It was the most unusual hairstyle he had ever seen. It was black with red tips and golden bangs and stood like a star around his head. The boy was tan and leather clad, and trying to send him seductive looks with his scarlet eyes. He walked over and leaned in close to the other boy.  
  
"You're not fooling me Pharaoh."  
  
Yami smiled. "I know. I can try though, right?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Aww, why not?" Yami pretended to look hurt.  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "He exists Yami. He's just as beautiful as I envisioned so long ago."  
  
Yami smirked. "Good for you then. I'm still looking for mine."  
  
"With your hairstyle shouldn't be hard." Ryou laughed.  
  
"Yeah yeah, don't quit your day job."  
  
"Tomb robbing is the life for me." Ryou smirked. "In any case, he intrigues me."  
  
"It's only natural that he does so. Hey… Have you seen Malik?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Stupid guardian." 


	4. An Angel In Our Midst

Bring Me To Life  
  
Chapter 3: An Angel In Our Midst  
  
~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
A young corn silk haired male stood up, wiping his mouth on his victim's sleeve. He looked down at his victim and sighed.  
  
"I shouldn't have waited so long to let myself become the wolf..."  
  
"Apparently."  
  
The young man looked up to see a short boyish looking creature with large white wings. His face glowed and his violet eyes pierced through the darkness. His feathers shifted as his long white shirt flipped in the breeze, his white pants shifting around his long legs. His long star shaped tri-colored hair shifted softly.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"Malik."  
  
Malik trotted to his friend and smiled, hugging him. Yugi wrapped his arms around Malik and sighed happily.  
  
"I've missed you so much Yugi! I can't believe that you're here!"  
  
Yugi pushed away from his friend and smiled brightly. "I got my first mission today, so the gods let me return."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"I have to find another angel."  
  
"A run away?"  
  
"Nope. This one doesn't know he is."  
  
~(@  
  
Bakura walked into the club and stood, looking around as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and pulsating lights. He could feel the beat pound through his chest as he walked by the dance floor headed straight for the bar. He sat at the end and ordered a white knight. He sighed as he sipped on his drink.  
  
Malik had just walked in, following his desire for a drink now that he had calmed some and sat at a side table, watching the people dance as he ordered a martini. He sipped it, letting the harsh taste burn him on its way through his throat to his gullet. He glanced up from his drink and almost spat out the gulp he had taken. There on the dance floor about 10 feet away was Yami. He was grinding wildly with a long white haired male in complete abandon.  
  
He started to stand and set his money down, walking away quietly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Yami smiling seductively.  
  
"How's my favorite wolf tonight?" The honey sweet sound hit Malik's ears and he wanted to throw up.  
  
"Oh, me? I'm just fine. Just had a martini so now I'm gonna go head out on a run."  
  
"You killed tonight didn't you?" Yami asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You don't drink unless you ate."  
  
"Yeah well, I didn't run often enough this month."  
  
"Spicy scent you got going on. You smell like heaven."  
  
"Me, heaven? Don't make me laugh."  
  
"Yeah, don't make us laugh Pharaoh." Yami's companion had walked behind Malik and was sniffing gently. Malik felt his tongue on his neck and he squirmed. "You do taste like heaven though Guardian."  
  
Malik screwed up his courage. "And how would you know what heaven tastes like King of Thieves?"  
  
Ryou smirked, his fangs glinting in the low lights. "I've kissed heaven, that's how." he said, nodding to Bakura on the other side of the bar. He however failed to mention that the kiss had only happened in a dream.  
  
Malik not knowing this shivered uncomfortably as he tried to side step the two vampires. They kept him pinned.  
  
"So... how do you know he's a part of heaven, huh Thief?"  
  
"Oh let's just say if you were downwind you'd know he was an angel."  
  
~(@  
  
"So he's the angel..." Yugi muttered softly as he looked toward Bakura.  
  
Upon feeling eyes on him, Bakura turned and scarlet met violet. He frowned. He was hoping it would be his green eyed lover.  
  
Yugi saw the flash of hope turn to disappointment and he looked back to the shell shocked Malik. It was the angel... but had he slept with the vampire? Only one way to find out...  
  
Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked back to see Yami looking at him in surprise and lust. He looked over Yami's shoulder to see Malik mouth an 'I'm sorry' to Yugi and Yugi looked at the floor.  
  
~(@  
  
Bakura looked to his side as someone sat beside him and he almost fell off his bar stool. There sat his love.  
  
"Hey Bakura."  
  
"Hi Ryou."  
  
Ryou smiled slightly and leaned over, kissing Bakura on his temple, then his cheek and finally his mouth. He kept his lips sealed, but the kiss was still enough to make Bakura pant when they broke.  
  
"So you wanna go back to my place Ryou?" 


	5. Secrets And Roses

Bring Me To Life  
  
Chapter 4: Secrets And Roses  
  
~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Yugi woke up in a dark room, lit up only by red paper laterns that cast shadows across the room. He felt his arms stretched above his head and his legs spread wide open. His shirt was missing, and his pants had been replaced with tight leather pants. He shivered from the cold table he was laying on and he could feel something about his neck. He tried to move his arm to feel what it was but found it was impossible to do so. That's when he realized he was bound and gagged hard.  
  
Yugi squirmed hard, pulling and pressing against his bonds desperately. He groaned in pain against his gag as he felt the tips of his wings pull and almost lose their feathers. He turned his head to the side and saw Malik was beaten and sitting on a steel chair, his hands and ankles cuffed to it and a heavy chain leash was wielded to the metal latch of a thick leather collar. He was panting hard and coughing, occasionally spitting blood on the ground in front of him. He looked up at Yugi.  
  
"Yugi... I'm sorry... I knew he would ask me about you... but I couldn't get away. I tried to hide you from him like you begged of me... but I couldn't. I'm so sorry."  
  
Yugi's eyes softened as he looked at his friend. He tried to communicate his feelings in his looks, but this was futile as Malik's eyes were swollen and had a deep purple tinge to the soft flesh around them.  
  
Suddenly the large steel door beside Malik swung open, revealing Yami in a pair of tight leather pants and a tight silk sleeveless shirt, both a deep ruby color. He smiled as he looked over Malik.  
  
"Poor puppy... Too bad you like to keep secrets from your master..." Yami grinned as he produced a key off of the far wall.   
  
He unlatched Malik's bonds, leaving the chain leash and collar on him. "Well no matter to me anymore... I'm no longer your master." He jerked the chain hard, forcing Malik out of the chair. When Malik didn't move from the ground Yami kicked him hard in the ribs. Yugi could hear the bones crack and he winced. Then the sound of feet approaching made themselves known and Yugi gasped as he saw a replica of Malik move into the doorway.  
  
But this replica was different. It had on loose fitting khaki cargo pants and a tight navy blue tank with the words "Sorry girls, I suck dick" written in white on it. His hair was spiky with a few bangs slipping over his forehead. He reached for the chain and took it from Yami, forcing Malik to kneel in front of him.  
  
"Fucking hell Yami... He was supposed to be my payment for keeping Bakura on the fly for Ryou's awakening. You didn't have to kill him."  
  
"I didn't kill him. He's still alive."  
  
"Barely."  
  
"Whatever just get his ass out of here. I have other things to attend to." Yami said, nodding to Yugi.  
  
Yugi's eyes flew open wide and he struggled hard again, tears slipping from the corner of his eyes as he did so.  
  
Yami smirked. He closed the door as Marik half dragged, half carried Malik out the door. He then turned to Yugi.  
  
"Well little one... I've finally found you. To think it only took a little tracking and forcing on Malik." He walked over to a counter and opened it, pulling out a cup and pouring some pure water in it. He then walked over and tilted Yugi's head up and removed the gag, offering the water.  
  
Yugi sipped it quietly, trying to soothe his aching, dry throat. "Why have you hunted me?"  
  
"Because you belong to me. Just as your little angel-that-doesn't-know-it friend Bakura belongs to my friend Ryou."  
  
"We belong to no one but the gods."  
  
"I beg to differ. Otherwise why do we look so alike?"  
  
"I have no idea, but we do not belong to anyone."  
  
"You can be stubborn my little one. But I was Pharaoh once and can be again if I so choose. Therefore what I say goes. And I say that I own you."  
  
Yugi took a sip and then spit it at Yami, forcing the water to hit him in the face.  
  
Yami smirked and wiped his face off with the edge of his shirt.  
  
"That's fine little one. Defy me. I like it when they struggle."  
  
He then climbed onto the table and straddled Yugi's waist, his thighs rubbing on either side of Yugi's. He leaned down and rubbed his chest against Yugi's and kissed his jaw line gently.  
  
"I'll try to be gentle, but no promises."  
  
~(@  
  
Ryou and Bakura walked silently through the streets of Domino, taking in the lights and air. Bakura would point out places and talk about them, explaining their purposes to Ryou and giving him funny looks when he asked about something that should have been obvious. Ryou tried not to seem ignorant.  
  
"And that huge pyramid shaped building over there, that's Kaiba Corp. It's owned and run by Seto Kaiba, the world's youngest CEO."  
  
"CEO?"  
  
Bakura quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, CEO, as in Corporate Executive."  
  
Ryou nodded and smiled, drawing on the knowledge he had acquired from the girl from yesterday evening to understand. He smiled. "Yes of course, it slipped my mind."  
  
"How does CEO slip your mind?"  
  
"Well, with a mind like mine, a lot more than that just slips it."  
  
"Hn. Well, whatever, that's all of Domino."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"What?" Bakura asked confused.  
  
"What about the roses?"  
  
Bakura smiled softly. "Oh yeah... the roses..."  
  
Ryou's eyes softened as he watched Bakura's expression change. He looked around them and found that they were near a flower shop. He smiled and ran to it, walking inside.  
  
Bakura was confused by this but waited, figuring he'd find out soon enough. He stood, leaning against the railing and waited patiently.  
  
Ryou soon reappeared with a large bouquet of white and crimson roses. He walked over and handed them to Bakura, smiling. "I couldn't resist."  
  
Bakura blushed and smiled, tucking a long white strand of his own hair behind his ear. "Thank you." He then looked at Ryou carefully. "Maybe we could..."  
  
"Not tonight koi. Soon." Ryou leaned in and kissed Bakura sweetly before drawing back and smiling. "Good morning. I'll see you tonight. Meet me at the roses." 


	6. Clothes And Paintings

Bring Me To Life  
  
Chapter 5: Clothes and Paintings  
  
~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
~(@Bakura's POV@)~  
  
I was snapped out of my thoughts for the sixth time that day. I looked back at the presentation screen and sighed.  
  
I hate business meetings, but I know they're a necessary evil. I was just glad that I wasn't the one presenting today. If I was the one that was supposed to present to Kaiba, I would have been in a LOT of trouble.  
  
I looked over to the head of the table where Kaiba sat back in his chair, his crystal blue eyes like ice as he watched the presenter. He didn't look even slightly interested. I almost snickered.  
  
After another hour of presenting Kaiba seemed to have had enough as he stood up and looked the man in the eye.  
  
"I don't care if you truly believe in your game or not, sir, but I don't. Your game is not at all like what we're interested in. We deal with games that are highly techniqual and or have something to do with cards. Your game is a board game and is far too reliant on dice. Therefore I will not fund your game. Now if you excuse me," Kaiba nods to me and I stand, following him out of the room.  
  
"Bakura, I want you to keep an eye out on that Devilin kid."  
  
"Devilin kid sir?"  
  
"Yes, the guy that just presented for almost two hours while you doodled on your notepad."  
  
I blushed. "Oh, him. Yes sir."  
  
Seto smirked and watched me out of the corner of his eye. "So who's this Ryou guy?"  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. "W-who sir?"  
  
That's right Bakura. One more octave and you can pass for a female.  
  
Seto laughed as he turned to me. "Drop the work act 'kura. Who's Ryou? Your new boy toy?"  
  
I think I just turned purple.  
  
"No. He's not my boy toy."  
  
"Lover then."  
  
"No."  
  
He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Boyfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What then 'kura?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know yet. We have a date tonight."  
  
"Ah, a date with the infamous Ryou." Seto teased me.  
  
I could have strangled him.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I have a date."  
  
"With your wardrobe, I don't think so."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, tell me how you feel about him."  
  
I was stuck for words. Yeah, Seto's my boss, but we were best friends first. He always asked me this question whenever I met someone. It was like clockwork. Just like I knew what he would say when I told him that I felt I loved Ryou. He would say I needed something sexy to wear and drag me shopping.  
  
"I feel like I love Ryou already Seto."  
  
"Then we're going shopping because everything you own is either outdated or not sexy enough." He then called his limo and reserved an expensive store in the middle of downtown.  
  
Like clockwork.  
  
~(@  
  
~(@Ryou's POV@)~  
  
I stretch as I yawn and sit up, looking around the room. In a last minute ditch last night I had approached Yami and told him I wasn't going to make it to my place before sun up. He simply pointed to this room before I even asked. I think I interrupted something last night. He's not normally silent about me asking for a room from him.  
  
I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and sigh. That's when I notice him.  
  
"Hey Yami, sorry for intruding this morning... I just knew I couldn't make it back to my crypt before sunrise."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What did I interrupt this time? Playtime with a new toy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Serious?"  
  
"Yeah." he crosses his arms and glares at me.   
  
"Oh fuck.... Yugi?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Oh damn Yami, I'm sorry. If I'd known that I would have gone underground."  
  
"Yeah well too late. What were you doing out so late anyway Ryou? A date?"  
  
"No, that's tonight. Last night was a walk and roses."  
  
Yami smiled slightly at me. "You really are a romantic Ryou, whether you want to admit it or not."  
  
"And you're a rough rider. What's your point?" I ask sarcastically.  
  
"Just I think you should wear that outfit for your date, not what you stole off of a meal." he pointed to his left where a gorgeous outfit hung on the doorknob. It was a crimson silk long sleeved shirt, the cuffs slit on the underside and it seemed to glimmer in the minimal light. There were also tight hip hugger leather pants with it. They were black and shiny and looked like they would be hell to wear. Alongside these were a long leather jacket and leather gloves.  
  
"Whoa, where'd you get the cash for all this stuff?"  
  
"I own a couple game shops around town and make a good amount of money. I can afford to get long time friends a good outfit for a date I already knew was going to happen." He smiled at me teasingly.  
  
~(@  
  
Bakura tugged on the hem of his shirt, trying to make it cover his navel to no avail. He sighed and blew a lock of bangs out of his face and tucking it behind an ear. He crossed his arms over his midriff as he leaned against the nearby wall. He told Seto that this outfit was too much, but Seto wouldn't hear of it. Now he was leaning against the crumbling wall of a crypt in a tight black muscle shirt that stopped just above his navel with a sheer silvery shirt that stopped just below his hips and a pair of tight black hip hugger cargo pants. He squirmed uncomfortably as he tried to hitch his pants up for the umpteenth time. He wasn't bashful; he just wasn't used to showing so much skin.  
  
Ryou stood just ten feet away gaping, his shirt waving in the gentle breeze. He felt the wind tug on the bouquet in his hand and he snapped back to reality. He had never seen anyone so fragile and gorgeous. He smiled softly to himself. This was the angel he had waited to see.  
  
"Hey you." he called softly as he approached Bakura.  
  
Bakura's head snapped up to see Ryou striding toward him, a large bouquet of red and white roses in hand, and looking like he had just stepped out of a fairytale. His breath caught slightly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Were you waiting long?" Ryou asked as he offered the roses to Bakura.  
  
"No. I just got here actually." Bakura said as took the roses, gently smelling one of them and looking at Ryou appreciatively.  
  
"Good. I would hate to think I made you wait." Ryou's eyes softened as he looked at Bakura. Bakura really was gorgeous.  
  
Bakura smiled. "What do you say we get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry from work."  
  
"Really? Where do you work?"  
  
"Kaiba Corp."  
  
"That big pyramid?"  
  
"Yeah." Bakura laughed softly at Ryou's description.  
  
"Weird. Anyway what are you hungry for?"  
  
Bakura paused and thought, then smiled. "I know, how about I make you something to eat? After all, I don't want these roses to wilt."  
  
Ryou knew where this was leading, but he wasn't going to twist it or push it. What would happen would happen, but at his pace, not Bakura's. He decided it would be ok; he was just going to leave before it progressed too much.  
  
"Yeah sure, it sounds good." He smiled.  
  
"Great. You're gonna love it!" Bakura said as he started leading the way to his car.  
  
"You have no idea." Ryou muttered to himself as he followed Bakura.  
  
~(@  
  
"I hope you don't mind, my apartment is on the 20th floor. I like to be as high as I can. I don't know why, it's just one of my quirks." Bakura blushed as he pushed the button for the 20th floor in the elevator. Ryou smiled.  
  
"You know, you're really cute when you blush." He reached over and drifted a finger down Bakura's hot cheek and smiled as Bakura's eyes widened and he blushed more, turning his head to look at the floor. Ryou smirked and withdrew his hand. "So the 20th floor? That's pretty high up."  
  
Bakura nodded dumbly.  
  
The rest of the ride was in silence until the elevator doors opened with a quiet whoosh sound and Bakura stepped out, leading Ryou down the hall and to the right at the first bend, stopping in front of a door marked with the number 2010. He fished in his pocket for the key and opened the door, holding it open for Ryou.  
  
Ryou quietly entered, slipping his shoes off at the entryway and stepped onto the spotless wooden floor. The boards were cool under his feet and when he stepped onto the carpet he felt his feet sink in. He turned around in the room, taking in everything. He couldn't argue with Bakura's taste in decorating. He had scarlet curtains with gold ties and white sheers and a large plush white couch. There was a large oak coffee table with a glass top and a flat screen TV. There were a few paintings on the wall that took Ryou by surprise. They depicted small cherubim with large black wings that extended out to touch and cover each other. In the center of them one angel that looked shockingly like Bakura stood, arms extended and a red silk ribbon wound tightly around it's body, its wings white and pure looking so tragically alone and untouched that it made Ryou want to cry.  
  
"You like it Ryou?"  
  
Ryou blinked and smiled at Bakura. "It's gorgeous."  
  
Bakura smiled. "I painted it myself. It took me about a month. I was feeling alone."  
  
Ryou nodded and gently leaned up, kissing the angel Bakura softly. Bakura's eyes widened at the action and he dropped his keys to floor as he walked over. Ryou turned to look at him just as Bakura embraced him, pulling himself close as he touched his lips to Ryou's. Ryou sighed at the touches and let his tongue slip across Bakura's lips before withdrawing.  
  
"What about dinner?" 


	7. Dinner And Admissions

Bring Me To Life  
  
Chapter 5: Dinner And Admissions  
  
~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
Without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
"What about dinner?"  
  
The words hammered through Bakura's head, his heart leaping as if it had been touched. He blushed as he realized that he was standing there, mouth open and panting softly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry... I was just-"  
  
"Distracted?" Ryou took Bakura's chin and dropped a gentle chaste kiss on Bakura's lips. "I'll go with you and help you if you like."  
  
Bakura nodded dumbly and walked over to where he had dropped his keys and picked them up before placing them on the key hook next to the door. He then walked into the spacious kitchen, Ryou on his heels. Ryou stopped in the middle of the room to look around himself in awe. The kitchen was open and wide, one long marble counter along one side of the room. The counter was split in the middle by a large stove. On the left wall was a garbage disposal, a double-door steel refrigerator, a large steel freezer and a dishwasher. On the far left side of the counter was a sink. There were multiple appliances along the counter while cupboards lined all along the far wall where the counter, sink and stove was.  
  
On the opposite side of the room hung a delicate crystal chandelier over a large cherry wood table. When Bakura turned the chandelier on Ryou noticed the red bulbs and how the light from them cast gentle crimson shadows around the room, taking Ryou's breath away. It was like he was in a room painted in blood. He licked his lips and looked at Bakura, noting how the red brought out the crimson in his eyes and how it danced with the shadows on his face.  
  
He stepped forward and took Bakura in his arms, holding him gently before licking his cheek lightly and breathing across his ear. "You look gorgeous in red light. Anyone ever tell you that?"  
  
Bakura blushed and shook his head. "Only one ex and Seto."  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yeah... Seto Kaiba. He's my boss and my best friend."  
  
"So you and Seto...?"  
  
"Have eaten together here a time or two, but nothing more. He's not that good of a friend." Bakura chuckled.  
  
Ryou sighed in relief and he released Bakura who then went to the fridge and opened the right side. "So anything special you want?"  
  
"Oh not much more than you." Ryou smiled teasingly.  
  
Bakura turned and winked. "Oh if you're good you'll get that. I meant to actually eat."  
  
Ryou peeked into the fridge beside Bakura and pulled out some steak. "Got stuff to go with this?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "I have salad and potatoes and onion."  
  
Ryou scrunched his nose. "Onion? I thought this was a date."  
  
Bakura chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. We'll skip the onion. I'll do the salad if you only sear my steak." he said as he passed the pack to Ryou. Ryou looked at the meat and licked his lips as he watched the beef blood gather on one side of the package, reminding him that he hadn't fed yet tonight. He nodded and took the meat to the sink, quickly slipping a long sharp nail over the protective plastic, ripping it easily. He cast a quick glance behind him to make sure that Bakura wasn't watching and licked his finger, tasting the blood on it. He instantly wrinkled his nose in disgust. He could taste the slaughterhouse and disgusting conditions on it and he felt like lurching.  
  
As an instant reaction he reached over and turned the water on before noticing what he had done. He found himself amazed at the water flowing freely out of the faucet. In his life he had never before seen so much water flow freely. One side produced a hot water while the other balanced it with cold. He realized he'd been staring and quickly moved, rinsing the meat clean before setting it in a pan that Bakura provided. He put it over the miracle stove and watched the meat cook until it was seared perfectly. He then carefully cut the steak in half and put half on one plate and the other on another. Bakura followed shortly with fried potatoes and a small side salad.  
  
Bakura took his plate and offered Ryou a fork before sitting at the head of the table. Ryou took his fork and followed suit, sitting across from him. He smiled at Bakura as he took a bite of his salad. "Nice vinaigrette dressing."  
  
Bakura blushed. "Your sense of taste is amazing. I mean, I only sprinkled a little on."  
  
Ryou smiled. "Well, it comes from years of the same type of food. When you taste something new, it's like fire."  
  
Bakura nodded and quietly munched on his potatoes before moving on to the steak. When he tasted it he was taken aback. "This steak... it's perfect. It's just a slight bit bloody and not burned at all... I can never do this. Maybe you can show me sometime?"  
  
"Sure. I got plenty of time for pretty angels like you."  
  
Bakura turned crimson which was hard to tell from the lighting. But Ryou able to tell. He licked his lips at the gorgeous one's now redder color. 'He's so gorgeous... and so alive. He's the most alive creature I've seen since I awoke. It's no wonder he's an angel.'  
  
Bakura looked at him as Ryou tore ravenously into his steak. "I'm not an angel you know. Far from it. I mean, aren't angels supposed to be pure and virgins?"  
  
Ryou almost gagged on his bite of steak. "Well, I suppose. But what if angels were just like humans? What if they could enjoy sexual companionship and every other earthly pleasure so long as it is in moderation?"  
  
Bakura mulled that over. "So be like people, but a little better and a lot more power?"  
  
"And wings."  
  
"And wings? That's... It makes them seem more human."  
  
Ryou smiled. "And what's wrong with that?"  
  
Bakura shrugged and pushed his empty plate away. "They just wouldn't be angels."  
  
~*~  
  
Yami unlocked the large steel door and stepped into the red room that was now housing Yugi. "I'm sorry Yugi. I just had to do a little business. You know how it is. After all, your human grandfather works for me doesn't he? What was his name again?" Yami tapped his chin with his forefinger as he closed the door. "Ah yes... Sugoroku."  
  
Yugi coughed and blood seeped from his mouth to dribble down his cheek and drip to the table under him. "You leave Sugoroku Mouto out of this."   
  
"I may be persuadable. If you do me a favor."  
  
Yugi coughed again. "Name your price."  
  
"You." Yami walked over and picked up a collar similar to the one that had been around Malik's neck and snapped it around Yugi's neck. He fingered the long heavy chain as he moved to straddle Yugi. He then lifted a hand to run along the long lean muscles that were attached to the bones in his wing and made up the fleshy part. "You ran from me before I really knew you. I want you to stay this time. After all, I think you owe me something for being the one to awaken you."  
  
"Awaken me?" Yugi began to laugh bitterly. "You tore me from all sanity and happiness in my life. Sugoroku... Jou, even Seto. That made sense to me. Not... Not this. Not being an angel, not forgiveness, not self torture for loving you despite not wanting to."  
  
Yami smiled. "Took you long enough." he then leaned down and kissed Yugi, his tongue swirling around Yugi's, his body pressing into Yugi's. His tongue lapped at the blood and he swallowed it all, savoring the hot spicy taste. Yugi's blood tasted like liquid fire and made Yami want more. but he pulled back, letting Yugi breathe. He smiled as he got off of Yugi and began unbinding him slowly. As his bonds were released, Yugi went limp, still panting slightly.  
  
"Now I'm going to release your wings Yugi. No bashing me about the head with them you hear?" Yami asked as he slowly unclipped Yugi's wings, letting them droop and drip blood onto the floor. Small thin rivers of blood flowed from his shoulders and where the wings joined at his back all the way down, staining them a slight pink. Yugi moaned and carefully began to move. He folded his wings behind him as he turned onto his stomach, laying flat. He moaned in pain and Yami felt a twinge of pain wrench his heart.   
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, but I had to make sure you understood that you are my pet. That I am in love with you."  
  
"Love?" Yugi coughed and then vomited blood over the end of the table, letting it splash into the pool of his blood already on the floor. "You've got one sick idea about love Yami."  
  
"Maybe, but you know me. I'm all twisted."  
  
Yugi laughed softly, all bitterness gone. "Yeah. I love you Yami."  
  
"I love you too Yugi. Now c'mon. I'm gonna kiss you again and then take you upstairs and clean you up. I'm still gonna keep the leash on you."  
  
~*~  
  
Marik sighed as he looked at the sleeping Malik. He ran a hand over his forehead and brushed some of his bangs away as he took a cold wet cloth from a bowl of ice water that he had gotten when he brought Malik home and washed his face gently.  
  
"Damn you Yami. You didn't have to hurt him like this. Stupid son of a bitch."  
  
He then leaned down and kissed Malik's forehead.  
  
"Well no more worries my little puppy. It's all gonna be ok now." 


	8. Kiss And Tell

Bring Me To Life  
  
Chapter 6: Kiss and Tell  
  
~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@~(@  
  
All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
But you were there in front of me  
  
"So that's it? Just dinner?" Seto quirked an eyebrow as he stretched himself out on Bakura's couch. His tie was loose and his jacket slumped over the back of the couch and the top three buttons on his shirt were undone as he looked at Bakura who sat on a side chair and nodded. "That's hard to believe. He wasn't hot enough?"  
  
Bakura flushed slightly. "N-no. He's very very hot." Bakura found himself imagining Ryou in multiple compromising positions above him.  
  
Seto smirked. "I know that look. You're hot like a bitch in heat for him."  
  
Bakura turned crimson. "So what if I am? At least I have someone to be hot for."  
  
"And you think I don't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well you're forgetting someone." Seto said as he pushed himself into a sitting position, his long legs stretching to touch the floor. His hands laid on his lap, folded professionally.  
  
"Jou? You're betting on him?" Bakura asked, surprised. "It's not like you to date a co-worker, especially a mail boy."  
  
"Well let's just say I like how he delivers the packages."  
  
"You fucked him already?" Bakura shook his head and whistled low. "That's so unlike you."  
  
Seto chuckled. "Maybe, but no regrets. Besides... there's just something about him. It really gets me. It's like I'm a magnet and he's metal."  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou nodded as he sat on the bench, his feet flat on the seat, his bottom resting on the back rest. "I know whatcha mean. I've never fallen this hard before, and especially not for a mortal."  
  
"Aww and I thought I was special." Marik said as he ran his fingers through his hair. He sat normally on the bench, his long trench flapping gently against his legs. "But you didn't awaken him, why?"  
  
"It's not time to do that yet. He still needs to live. Besides, I want him to figure out what I am first."  
  
"That may take him a while. He's actually pretty dense for being a bad ass." Marik smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
"That may be, but I don't care. He's worth the wait." Yugi said as he sat on the large couch, his wings spread out as Malik pressed a healing herb to the small cuts and bruises. He hissed as the medicine spread into his veins. "That stuff hurts."  
  
"Yeah, but it'll help you heal quick. I still find it funny that you can heal me back to normal with no pain, but can't heal yourself."  
  
"Not my fault. All angels are like this."  
  
"I know but still. Anyway, so has he fed directly from you?"  
  
"No. Just whatever I coughed up off of my lips."  
  
"Jeez. Sometimes I think Yami is psycho."  
  
"Yeah. Sometimes. But who wouldn't be? He hasn't slept in ages."  
  
"I know. That scares me."  
  
~*~  
  
Yami zipped up his tight hip hugger leather pants and turned to walk to the sink to wash his hands when he found himself face to face with a large man who was looking at him with the dirtiest look Yami had seen in almost a hundred years.  
  
"Excuse me." He said as he tried to side step the man who mirrored him, blocking his path.  
  
"I don't think so lovey. I think you'll be doing me a favor after all that dancing you done out there." He replied as he nodded his head toward the closed bathroom door. On the other side of that door was a strobing dance floor and too much liquor. The perfect feeding ground.  
  
"Really? Strange, I don't think I agreed to that." Yami once again tried to side step but the man blocked him again. "I don't want to hurt you, so let me go."  
  
"I don't think I'll be the one hurting." The man lunged for Yami but Yami sprung back, out of reach of the man, and then charged when he fell flat on his face. He moved with superhuman speed and grabbed the man, pinning him face flat into the floor. He growled as he leaned close to the man. "I warned your fat ass." He then punched into the man's back, through cloth and flesh as blood welled up around his wrist. He then grabbed around the man's heart and tugged once. The man coughed up blood and tried to scream but Yami's other hand came around to the front of his throat and ripped through to rip out his vocal cords as he proceeded to tug hard again, this time successfully freeing the spouting heart from the man. He then set the heart beside the man's body and licked the blood off of his hands and wrists.  
  
"God you're disgusting." He remarked to the dead man as he washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom, tossing a napkin on his face on the way out. He then proceeded out of the club and onto the street, deciding a hooker was easy enough prey for tonight.  
  
Walking down the streets he finally spotted her. She was cute, but not cute enough to sleep with before draining. He walked up to her and propositioned her professionally. He'd done this too often.  
  
"So you looking for some company tonight?" he asked quietly, his eyes scanning to make sure her pimp wasn't around.  
  
"Yeah, I could use a little company if you have enough for my time." She said as she batted her eyelashes coyly. He almost lurched.  
  
"Yeah I think I know what ya need." Yami flashed her a large wad of cash and she smiled.  
  
"Ok yeah, this way." She said as she led him to a decrepit looking hotel. She booked them both a room and Yami stayed somewhat out of eye shot. He didn't need police looking for him.  
  
When they made it to the room the girl locked the door and flipped her long brown hair over one shoulder and started to undress. Yami placed a hand on hers and stopped her.  
  
"Let me." He moved gracefully behind her and nuzzled her, smelling her skin. 'Good enough.' He then slipped his mouth over her throat, letting his fangs drag to their destination. His lower canines scratch across the back of her throat and she whimpers just as his upper canines slip over her pulsing throat and then puncture it. This elicits something between a moan and a small cry from her as she arches back against him. He then sealed his lips around the puncture wounds as her heart pumps the hot metallic liquid. He instinctively soothes the wounds as he felt the slowing thump in her chest cavity. He pulled away, tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry about your baby no longer having a mother, but I have to live to." He apologized. "May Re take your soul." He whispered before walking out, leaving a good amount of money on her body. 


End file.
